


Anything For A Bet

by Queen_Martia



Series: Camileda AU [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding Between Sister-in-Laws, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lilith is trying, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, in the form of a broken arm of a minor character, not very hard but she is, or future sister-in-laws anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Camila is just trying to enjoy her day off when Owlbert comes in hooting up a storm. As usual, it seems her family has gotten into some trouble. Again.Well, nothing a little negotiating can't solve, right?Right?
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Camila Noceda
Series: Camileda AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908874
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Anything For A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berlynn_Prime0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlynn_Prime0/gifts).



> Yes I know it's been two months, stuff came up. I'll be updating more regularly, finishing off the first season with the AU. Also, I do not own the concept of Camila knowing about the Boiling Isles. So if you wanna do something similar with the concept, by all means.

Camila smiled to herself as she tidied up around the house, playing an electro-swing station. She hummed and tucked a glass back into the cabinet, twisting on the balls of her heels in time with the music. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, shaking her hips. She didn’t feel young very often, so this little moment of brevity was gladly welcomed.

She opened up the windows, welcoming the slight breeze on her face and the sunlight leaking in. The birds were singing, the leaves were rustling, and the cicadas were chirping. It was a quiet sort of beautiful, domestic. In a word, content.

Of course, the comfortable mood of the afternoon was interrupted when Owlbert came swooping in through the open window, hooting loudly. He landed on the edge of the sink, fluffing his wings and hooting at Camila worriedly. “What is it, Owlbert?” she asked, holding out her forearm for the little palisman to hop up. “Is everything alright?”

The little owl shook his head, and Camila sighed. “Figures. One nice day to myself and something goes wrong.” She gave him a gentle scratch at the base of his neck, smiling softly. “Alright, let me lock up and we’ll go.”

Camila grabbed Luz’s baby album, a packet of coffee, and a pocketknife she recently acquired and stuffed them all into her purse. Together, she and Owlbert made their way to the cabin, Owlbert perched on Camila’s shoulder. As usual, the place looked more like a place for murderers and ghouls to skulk about, but when Camila stepped through the door she could taste the acrid air of the Boiling Isles on her tongue. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she muttered to Owlbert, who fluffed out his chest feathers in sympathy. “Alright, where to first?”

Owlbert hopped off her shoulder and began ducking and weaving through the tight stalls of the marketplace, forcing Camila to keep up. Her lungs burned as she ran through the corridors and alleys created by the various stands, and a knot formed in her belly as she approached where Owlbert was taking her.

The police precinct loomed overhead, and Camila groaned softly to herself. Working with police was hard enough in the human world, when they tried to interrupt her work in the hospital, or when they would take issue with nonimaginary misdemeanors she or Luz had committed. She had tried to shield her daughter from the worst of it, but it still clung to her.

She steeled her nerves and approached, Owlbert snuggled in close to her chest. Two of the guards growled as she approached, raising their spears menacingly. “What business do you have here?” the taller of the two asked.

Camila sighed, rubbing her temples. “I have the sneaking suspicion that my idiot family ended up in trouble somehow.”

The guards looked between themselves for a moment, before lowering their spears. “Alright, come on. But no funny business.”

Camila kept her head held high as they escorted her into the sparse lobby and past the vast row of cells, some empty but most full of various denizens of the Boiling Isles. Owlbert stayed close to her throughout it, only breaking off as they approached what Camila assumed was an interrogation room. “Wha- Owlbert! Get back here!”

Owlbert ignored her, slamming his claws against the door’s handle. One of the guards attempted to grab Owlbert, but he hooted and swooped back to Camila, snuggling into her arms. She turned to one of the guards. “Who’s in there?”

“That’s classified information,” the guard snarled.

Camila wanted to duck away, but there was a click as the door unlocked and opened. Lilith stepped out of the room, her cold eyes sweeping across the room. When she caught sight of Camila, she let out a long-suffering sigh. “Ah, yes. My sister’s human lover. Camila, was it?”

Camila nodded, trying to keep a damper on her emotions. “It’s good to see you too, Lilith. Is everything alright in there? Owlbert came to my house hooting up a storm, and…” Camila stopped as she saw not Eda, but a familiar soul wearing Eda’s body. “Luz?”

Luz-as-Eda lit up, scrambling out of her chair. “Mami!” She tried to rush to Camila, stopped only by the guards shoving her back in her seat.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. “Really? You truly expect me to believe that my sister is actually your daughter?”

“Yes,” Camila answered simply. She stepped through the door, ignoring the guards to place a gentle hand on Luz-as-Eda’s head. “She’s my daughter. I’d know her blind and deaf.” She sighed, shaking her head. “How on earth did you do this, Mija?”

Luz-as-Eda laughed nervously. “Well, me and Eda and King-“

“Eda, King, and I.”

Luz-as-Eda pouted but continued. “Anyway, we were arguing about who had the hardest time, and Eda suggested a body swap.”

Camila tilted her head. “What, like Freaky Fraturday?” Camila had never actually watched the movie, but she knew the premise- a frat brother and a sorority sister switched bodies for the weekend, learn to be more compassionate, sing some musical numbers, roll credits. “Right. And now you’re stuck as Eda for how long?”

Luz-as-Eda gave a sheepish grin. “Um… until Eda undoes the spell?”

Camila needed a cup of coffee. Or perhaps five. As it was, she let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right. And do you know where she is?”

Luz shook her head. “Not a clue.”

Lilith scoffed from the doorway. “Wonderful. My guards can’t even arrest the right person without Edalyn’s interference.” She shook her head. “Well, until my fool sister comes back, I suppose we’ll wait here.”

Camila shrugged. “Fine by me. But can you please remove my daughter from these handcuffs, since we know for a fact that she isn’t the one with an arrest warrant?”

Lilith looked like she would rather swallow glass, but after a moment she snapped her fingers, and the bindings fell off of Luz-as-Eda. “There.” Camilia and Luz-as-Eda stood, but Lilith placed a manicured hand on Camila’s shoulder. “No. She can wait with the guards, but you and I are going to have a chat.”

Camila narrowed her eyes, but after a moment sighed. “Fine. I don’t suppose you have coffee in the Boiling Isles?” Lilith simply gave her a confused look, so Camila shrugged and pulled out the packet of beans. “I brought French Roast if you want some. It’s… strong, but I’m used to it by now.”

Lilith batted the bag away with a hand. “No, that’s not what I wish to speak with you about. It’s to do with your relationship with my sister.”

Camila sighed. “Why did I know this was going to happen? Alright then, ask away.”

Lilith tented her fingers, staring over them at Camila as if somehow that would give her precious insight. “I highly doubt I can give you the ‘shovel talk’, as it were. She’s clearly not going anywhere, not with the child between you. I’d assume that you’ve been married for a while, then? It does sting to not be invited.”

What.

“Still, the fact that I have a niece at all and that neither she nor you bothered to tell me- does Edalyn truly think so little of me as to assume I would use that information against her? Even I have my limits.”

What?

“And this relationship of yours- I’ve heard rumors going until a few months ago of Edalyn’s many dalliances, as it were, with various men and women and gentlefolk. Is this some sort of arrangement between you two, where she can freely sleep around? Or are you truly only staying with her because of your daughter?”

“What?” Camilia finally verbalized. “Lilith, I think you’ve got the wrong idea. Eda and I only started dating a few weeks ago, and Luz isn’t her daughter.”

“What?”

Lilith’s eyes were wide, only for a bright flash to make her yelp and rub at her face. Some sort of sentient camera spat up a picture, examining it. “Hmm. I take it back, this is most impressive. The shock, the embarrassment- unique, in a way mugshots so rarely are.”

Lilith glared, and with a gesture of her finger the picture went up in smoke. “Back on topic! If you’re trying to lie to me, miss Noceda, it’s not appreciated. I heard your daughter call Edalyn ‘mom’.”

Camila sighed, shaking her head. “I’m fairly certain she was referring to me. And even if she did call Eda her mother, she’s done the same with six teachers, a librarian, and a school nurse at this point. I think it just comes naturally to her.”

Lilith ground her teeth together. “I don’t know if I should be relieved that I wasn’t kept hidden from a niece, or irritated that I’ve been played a fool.”

Camila shrugged. “Let’s go with relieved for now.” She reached into her purse, pulling out Luz’s baby pictures. “I did bring some pictures for Eda, since she asked about them. I made a few extra copies if you’d like one.” She smiled softly at a picture of Luz playing in the sprinkler with the neighbor’s dog. “She used to be so little, I could pick her up with one arm. Where did the years go?”

Lilith opened her mouth as if to answer, but they were cut off by the sound of an explosion, and Luz-as-Eda yelping. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to- AH!” Then the sound of magic being fired, metal snapping, and angry hooting.

“Damnit, Mija!” Camila raced out of her seat, and out into the lobby, where a hole in the wall now stood. A guard was laying on his side, clutching at an obviously-broken arm. Camila knelt down, feeling for any other injuries, and when she couldn’t find any she turned to Lilith. “Get me something long and solid, some ice, and a roll of bandages or gauze!”

Lilith glared but did as ordered, handing the supplies off to Camila. “I hope you know what you’re doing, miss Noceda.”

Camila grinned, even as she carefully cut away the fabric of his sleeve, set the bone, and splinted the arm. “I didn’t spend four years getting my bachelors and two more getting my Associate’s to falter with a simple broken arm.” Despite the differences in biology that Camila had gleaned from a book Eda picked up for her on the subject, the basic layout of bones and blood vessels seemed to remain. She helped move his arm so that it was elevated, and placed the ice that Lilith brought on the wound to reduce swelling. “Do you feel like you might pass out?”

The guard shook his head. “N-no, it just hurts a lot.”

She nodded and stood. “Once this crisis is over, see a doctor immediately. I can only do so much in the field.” She turned, only to find Lilith gone as well. “Damnit, Lilith!” she cussed, making her way through the rubble and towards the area with the most commotion.

She moved into the clearing just in time for a flash of golden light, before she saw Luz-as-Luz and not Luz-as-Eda standing next to King and Eda, all three of them huddled up with each other. Camila breathed a sigh of relief and rushed forward, pulling her daughter into a hug. “I’m glad you’re back in your own body again, Mija. Otherwise, things would have gotten weird.”

Luz hummed, burying her face in Camila’s shoulder. “I’m glad I’m back too, Mami. Things are a lot more complicated than I first thought. But I’m glad I have my family with me.”

Eda laughed. “That’s sweet, kid. But also really sappy.”

Lilith growled, brandishing her staff. “Enough! Edalyn, I didn’t think that you would be so callous as to trade places with your lover’s child to avoid arrest, but clearly there are no limits for you!”

Eda gave them a look. “What on earth happened between you and Lilith?”

“Long story,” Luz and Camila said at the same time.

Eda grinned. “Don’t worry, I can fix this. Everybody, close in!” Camila wrapped her arms around King and Luz as Eda fired off a spell at the angry crowd surrounding them, her staff whirling with dramatic flair.

“What the-“ said a dog. “Edalyn! You rotten sister! Put me back in my body this instant!”

Bickering and fighting broke out amongst the mob as Eda pulled her ragtag family off to the side and kicked off from the ground. Camila was struck with her first memory of flying, back when she and Luz first came to the Boiling Isles, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Eda’s waist.

“That,” she said with a kiss to Eda’s shoulder, “was a very stupid plan. But all’s well that ends well, so I suppose I can’t be too mad.”

“Yeah,” Eda sighed. “I honestly thought it would work out better than it actually did. My bad.”

Luz swung her feet idly, clutching King in her arms. “So, who’s going to clean Hooty? I mean, the situation is getting kind of dire.” The thought of the house demon made Camila groan internally- that was their wager? Luz continued. “I think, if we all work together, we could-“

“Not it!” King and Eda said at the same time.

“Mi Lechuza.”

Eda sighed. “I really can’t say no to you, can I? Fine. But just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next update should come out some time in February.


End file.
